PDKT! Sambil Kenalan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Pujangga gombal atau Bocah bandek? Aster lebih suka yang mana? Nyamuk! Yuuya. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, semi-Humor, Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuuto x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, AU, Nyamuk!Yuuya, some mistakes EYD, sho-ai.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Saya juga ketularan pair ini ternyata.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Sambil Kenalan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Glek! Glek! Glek!

Fyuh, segarnya. Panas terik begini memang enak minum es jeruk dingin, beda dengan yang mengetik yang sukanya malah minum kopi kalau siang panas-panas.

Aster mengelap rambut peraknya yang masih basah habis keramas dengan handuk.

Ini akhir pekan, jadi Aster sengaja menunda waktu mandi hingga siang hari. Lumayan panas-panas. Usai mandi, Aster hanya memakai kaos biru lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut.

Hari ini cerah sekali.

Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan.

Waduh, sial, tanaman bunga dalam pot di sekitar halamannya bisa layu kalau cerah terus.

Hm, sekalian olahraga, oke juga.

Aster mengusap kasar rambutnya dan berlari ke gudang. Kalau tidak salah, selang yang biasa dipakai untuk menyiram tanaman di halamannya di simpan di sana. Terakhir kali dipakai untuk main main air dengan Yuuya saat musim panas tahun lalu. Yah, berhubung Aster tak punya _watering can_. Toh, pakai selang lebih praktis.

Remaja itu mengalungkan handuk di lehernya sembari membuka pintu gudang. Ufh! Berdebu sekali! Astaga, ia pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga tak sempat membersihkan gudang.

"Peh! Debunya!" Aster menutup hidung dengan handuk sementara tangan kanannya mengambil selang yang beruntungnya tergantung di dekat pintu. Cepat-cepat ditutup pintu gudang agar debu di dalamnya tak keluar.

Ganti baju tidak, ya? Nggak, deh. Lagi pula panas-panas begini nggak enak kalau bajunya diganti.

Aster berjalan keluar rumah membawa selang.

Sesampainya di halaman, Aster justru terdiam bingung melihat mobil mewah berlambang ikan hiu terparkir di halaman rumah tetangganya. Ada tamu, ya?

Mengikuti insting yang mendadak jadi penasaran. Melalui semak pagar, Aster iseng mengintip. Terdengar suara-suara riuh dari dalam rumah tetangganya. Siapa, sih, yang datang?

Lho? Kenapa Aster bertingkah bak penguntit? Kepo banget urusan tetangga. Uh, bego! Itu bukan urusannya kali!

Meledeki kebodohannya sendiri, Aster beranjak menuju keran air yang dikelilingi pot bunga. Salah satu ujung selangnya dikaitkan pada mulut keran, lalu diputar untuk menyalakan keran.

Tak lama kemudian, air mengalir keluar dari ujung selang.

Sip!

Aster meraih ujung selang itu dan menutup sebagian mulut selang, air mengalir seperti air mancur. Cepat-cepat diarahkan ke pot-pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di tepi rumah.

Wow, pasti bunga-bunga itu juga merasa segar disiram air. Tak lagi layu kepanasan disinari terik matahari.

Tak sadar, Aster menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Terbawa suasana, pemuda itu bersenandung pelan. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu Ending Tu-Gi-Oh! kesayangannya.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari di belakangnya terdapat sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi.

Aster terus asyik menyiram bunga sambil bersenandung, kali ini nyasar ke lagu-lagu Yuki Kajiura. Untung Aster bukan pecinta lagu dangdut seperti Author.

"Suara yang indah."

"!"

Aster tersentak. Iya, Aster kaget. Kaget banget malah. Refleks menoleh. Kedua permata admiralnya mendapati sosok 'Yuuya' dengan senyum menawan tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Bangking.

Kenapa muka tetangganya jadi menjijikkan begitu? Belum dilaundry kali, ya?

"Yuuya? Apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" tegur Aster jengkel, berjalan menghampiri 'Yuuya' yang berdiri di balik semak pagar setinggi pinggang Aster.

Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya, "Bukan. Aku—"

"—Dan lagi apa-apaan wajah itu? Senyumanmu jadi lebih aneh dari biasanya. Nyaris membuatku mual melihatnya," potong Aster, menghina terang-terangan.

"Tidak. Aku ini—"

"—Dan sejak kapan warna rambutmu berubah? Kau cat rambut, ya?" tuding Aster tak suka. Aster memang paling benci melihat warna rambut orang gonta-ganti, seperti badut pelawak berotak idiot.

"Kau salah—"

"Aaaah~! Mana ayahmu? Kau in—"

"KAK ASTER~!"

Mendadak, suara kian cempreng bernada khas yang kerap sudah sering didengar oleh Aster menggema dari belakang sosok 'Yuuya'. Bahkan empu suara itu tengah berlari menghambur sambil merentangkan tangannya seolah hendak meloncat ke pelukan hangat Aster.

Aster tertegun.

Matanya sudah katarak?

Jelas-jelas yang di depannya ini Yuuya.

Tapi hanya ada satu Yuuya yang memanggilnya 'Kak Aster' dengan suara khas.

Lantas yang ini siapa?

Apa dia harus periksa ke dokter mata?

YUUYA ADA DUA?!

"Y-Yuuya?" Aster menunjuk dengan raut wajah horor.

Yuuya berhenti di depan semak pagar, lantas menjadi bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Aster yang nampak seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Tumben, biasanya memasang wajah datar atau wajah bosan.

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"K-kau ... Yuuya?" tanya Aster terbata-bata, entah mengapa wajahnya memucat.

Kening Yuuya mengerut. Ada apa dengan tetangga kesayangan nan idamannya ini? Tingkahnya kok aneh begitu?

"Kakak ini kenapa? Sudah jelas ini Yuuya. Apa-apaan wajah Kakak itu?" tanya Yuuya balik, tersinggung. Penampilan sudah ganteng begini dikira hantu, begitu?

"Kalau kau ini Yuuya, LANTAS YANG INI SIAPA?!" pekik Aster histeris, tangannya menunjuk sosok 'Yuuya' yang tengah memamerkan senyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah pongah Aster.

Yuuya bengong. Belum konek. Bolak-balik melihat Aster dan kembarannya. Aster yang tampak shock dan kembarannya yang tenang-tenang saja, malah tersenyum najong—menurut Yuuya.

Bohlam lampu cerah imajiner muncul di kepala Yuuya.

Oh, Yuuya paham sekarang. Pasti Aster mengira bahwa kembarannya itu adalah dirinya. Sama seperti Yuzu yang masih suka salah sangka jika bertemu dengan si 'Yuuya'. Apalagi Aster yang notabene baru pertama kali bertemu.

Yuuya mengambil napas dan berdehem pelan, tangan kirinya menjuk si 'Yuuya' dengan ibu jari.

"Kak Aster, kuperkenalkan. Dia sepupuku, baru datang dari kota sebelah, Heartland. Dia datang bersama keluarganya, kemari untuk berlibur."

"Hah?" Aster berkedip tiga kali. "Sepupu?"

Sang sepupu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, ia membungkukkan badan hormat layaknya anak bangsawan yang sudah terlatih mandiri. "Salam kenal. Namaku Yuuto. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aa ..., s-salam kenal!" Aster jadi gugup sendiri, malu karena ternyata salah orang.

"Yuuto, ini Kak Aster. Lengkapnya, Aster Phoenix. Tetanggaku yang sering kuceritakan itu," terang Yuuya.

Yuuto manggut paham, "Yuuya sering menceritakan tentang tetangganya yang manis, tak kusangka lebih manis dari perkiraanku."

"Maaf, kukira kau ini Yuuya ..." Aster menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kiri. "Dan Yuuya, siapa yang kaubilang manis?"

"Eh?! Memang manis, kok! Yuuya hanya jujur!"

"Aku laki-laki. Aku tidak manis. Aku gagah perkasa."

Dasar keras kepala ...

Perkasa dari mana? Tidak ada yang mau mengakui.

Yuuto tetap mempertahankan senyum menawannya, "Tak masalah. Aku memang sering disangka Yuuya, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Bhuuu~ padahal jelas-jelas gantengan aku dari pada Yuuto," gerutu Yuuya sembari melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala.

"Narsis sekali," ledek Yuuto.

"Biarin!" timpal Yuuya.

Aster memperhatikan kedua anak yang tampaknya seusia itu. Memang mereka ini mirip sekali. Hanya saja, kulit Yuuto sedikit lebih gelap. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni indigo. Warna matanya kelabu, tajam pula. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, bisa dibedakan.

"Kak Aster sedang apa?" tanya Yuuya, kedua matanya menelusuri pekarangan rumah Aster.

"Menyiram bunga. Mumpung cerah. Kasihan, bunganya nanti layu," jawab Aster sambil kembali mengarahkan selangnya ke salah satu pot.

"Woh, tanaman Kak Aster memang banyak, sih." Yuuya manggut paham. Yuuya, mah, mager duluan kalau disuruh menyiram tanaman.

Yuuto melangkah satu kali, lebih dekat pada Aster. Matanya tertutup setengah. "Bunga dengan warna yang beragam, cantik sekali."

Aster tak acuh, lantas menimpali, "Aku mendapatkan bibitnya dari temanku. Sisanya membelinya di _olshop_."

"Begitukah? Sungguh beruntung mereka mendapat kesempatan ditanam dan dirawat hingga tumbuh serta mekar dengan indah memesona. Sama seperti pemiliknya."

"Hah? Ap—"

Cup!

 _Slow motion_. Yuuya terbelalak. Aster pun sama. Yuuto memejamkan mata. Sepasang daging lunak bertemu punggung tangan yang menganggur.

Aduh.

Mamamia.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Cantik."

Sebelah mata dikedipkan penuh pesona memikat.

Api kecemburuan menyala.

Darah terpompa ke wajah. Nggak tahu karena malu atau jengkel.

Sepasang kaki ramping berlalu.

"YUUTO!

"SEPUPU BANGSAT!

"KEMARI KAU!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
